Run
by mamadelia
Summary: Santana proves she's not all ice queen during a glee club practice. Santana / Brittany Brittana. A wee bite of Fluff. One-Shot


"You really are quite the bitch aren't you Santana?" Quinn seethed looking over her shoulder at her team mate. Santana sat on the back row of the choir room with her arms folded rolling her eyes.

"You know, it's like you're a robot or something. Have you ever liked anyone let alone known what love is?" Rachel chimed in with an overly dramatic tone.

"You think you're all ice queen and what not but your actually just one mean tramp who ..."

"Mercedes – that's enough" Mr Shue cut into the barrage of abuse. He looked at the group and could see Santana looking down at the floor shifting in her seat with her arms folded firmly and defensively across her chest.

"Today we are going to do things a little differently. Sometimes I think we lose the passion in songs because we rehearse and rehearse them. I've written a load of songs on envelopes and placed them in this hat. Each of you is going to come and pick a song from the hat and perform it straight away whilst really thinking about the song's lyrics".

"Passion... that's an emotion Mr Shue and Santana is blatantly emotionally crippled – maybe she should get preferential treatment because of her disability and go first" Artie ranted with a sinister tone in his voice.

"That wasn't called for Artie" Mr Shue started.

"It's fine" Santana stood up lifting her chin and strutted to the front of the room with an air of superiority. She placed her hand in the hat and pulled the first envelop that touched her hand. She glanced at Brittany as she walked over to the band and gave them a sheet of paper from within the envelope. Brittany was sat looking at the floor with a sad look on her face – a look that made Santana melt inside. She had no idea what was upsetting her friend.

Santana took a deep breath and looked around the room with all but one face looking back at her and all but one face showing the same expression of distain. She glanced across again to Brittany but still she stared at the floor.

The opening bars of Snow Patrols 'Run' played and Santana glanced at the lyrics she held in her hand.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done"_

Santana sang the first verse and could feel her chest tighten. She glanced urgently at Brittany again but still the blondes blue eyes were transfixed on the floor.

Santana sang the second verse and her body slowly turned to the edge of the glee club where Brittany sat;

_"And I can barely look at you  
But every __single__ time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here"  
_

As if on some sort of autopilot Santana walked forward singing the chorus with emotion breaking in her strong voice;

"Light up, light up

_As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"_

Santana checked herself before she reached her friends and stopped walking forward. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart but still she sang;

_"Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say"_

Santana took a step forward and knelt in front of the dancer. Santana gently lifted Brittany's chin to look in her eyes and softly and quietly sang;

"_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do"_

Brittany's looked deep into Santana's dark eyes and slowly raised her hand and placed it onto the honey skinned cheek of Santana before quickly pulling it away again and looking guilty like a small child caught accidently breaking her mother's favourite china.

"_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear"_

A small smile grew across Santana's face and she dropped the lyrics on the floor and reached out and took Brittany's hand in her own.

_"Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess"_

As the song ended Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's lips with a soft passion. Santana smiled into the kiss and her hands both reached into Brittany's hair. The passion in the kiss heightened when Mr Shue cleared his throat.

The Cheerio's froze with their lips still joined and slowly pulled apart looking at each other. Santana looked at the group of stunned faces. Brittany laughed and stood up.

"She has plenty of love and plenty of passion she just saves it all up for me" the blonde said sweetly "you should see her when were in...".

"Enough Britt... I think there tiny little heads might just implode if you continue that sentence. Come on lets go".

As Santana and Brittany walked to the door with their pinkies locked Rachel stool up "Wait". The Cheerio's stopped dead and turned to face the group. "What is it man hands?" Santana said just as Brittany slapped her hand like a naughty child. "Sorry – Rachel you had something you would like to say?" Santana tried again genuinely smiling.

"Yes, as glee club captain I would like to say we congratulate you on your relationship... as you know I have two gay dads". A universal sigh swept the room. "Well anyway" Rachel shook her head giving up on her theatrical speech "just don't think you are going to be the new glee it couple or anything".

Brittany looked confused but Santana smiled. "Thanks guys – and thanks for your song choices this week Mr Shue, I love Snow Patrol... and Cold Play".

"Cold Play" Brittany questioned the confusion on her face growing "is that like the game we played last summer with ice-cream and..."

"Britt over share again" Santana smiled and with that they left.

**I do not own Glee... I'm Just a fan with too much time on her hands this evening:-)**


End file.
